Max's Weapons
Max's Weapons Max's control scheme focuses on using multiple guns. Unlike a typical FPS or TPs, the guns cannot be reloaded. When Max uses up the ammo, he will throw it away automatically. Guns litter the stages and can be picked up by running into them. If Max has no room for weapons (he can hold 7 + Infinite Magnum), he must use up a weapon to get a new one. All of these weapons appear in stage 10. Magnum The magnum is Max's standard weapon and by far the weakest. The damage is equal to two hits from Kurt's chain gun. The magnum is very weak and contains only 50 bullets in it. Magnum's are failry common in stage 2 but are exceedingly rare in stage 5 and 8. Max has one infinite magnum that is always in his inventory and (as being infinite) never runs out of munitions, which means Max is never disarmed. Shotgun The shotgun is the strongest non-automatic weapon, stronger than the Uzi and Magnum. The shotgun is incredibly powerful and does 6x more damage than the magnum is capable of at once. The shotgun, at close range, can also knock an enemy over and allow Max to get in multiple free shots. Shotgun's are very rare. Uzi Uzi's are the most common automatic weapons. It does damage equal to Kurt's Chain Gun. The Uzi is not capable of intense amounts of damage, but come with 200 bullets. These guns are extremely common in stage 2 and 5, but are a little less common in stage 8, replaced by gatling guns. Gatling Gun The galting gun is the strongest hit-scan weapon in Max's inventory. It does 3x damage of the Uzi at a slightly faster rate. Like the Uzi, this gun is automatic and comes with 200 bullets, but drains them faster. This gun is rare in stage 5 and common in 8, but are absent from stage 2. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is the strongest weapon in Max's inventory and deals half the damage the shotgun does in 5x the time. This gun only appears halfway through Stage 8. The gun is not hitscan and therefore, like the laser chain gun of Kurt's inventory, must be aimed. These guns are extremely powerful and extremely useful on bosses. These guns come with 100 bullets. Homing Rocket The homing rocket is a powerful weapon for Max that is extremely rare. It is absent from Stage 2 and has rare appearances in 5 and 8. This gun fires a projectile that follows the target. It will not cease chasing a target (nor will it be destroyed) until the target is hit or if it collides with another object. Due to its slow speed, it is very likely not to hit anything but the target. The rocket automatically locks its closest target, therefore if the rocket is fired and no target is nearby, but a target enters its range at some point before it hits a wall, it will lock the target. This gun only gets 15 rockets. Category:Max Category:MDK 2